Persona 3: Trinity
by yuuji-kun
Summary: There's that damn green butterfly who made trouble with particularly everyone and everything. He obviously transferred to a school he would never expected to be in, Gekkoukan High. He experienced that is beyond human's imagination! Follow his story and puh-lease R&R!


**Hello every body… I'm new writer in here… I just start writing this fanfiction… please review… if I mistype the word , sorry…**

**By: yuuji-kun**

_**PERSONA 3: Trinity**_

**Chapter 1: Who's the Slender?**

"Arrgghh… who the hell are you?!" a certain boy fell on to the ground. He has a black eye on his right. Then, a boy with green hair walked towards the boy on the ground and said, "huh? I'm Jun Kasamatsu. What do you want from me? You ran to me and taking a pipe and hit me on my head? Gotta admit, it hurts." the green haired boy who introduced himself as Jun rubbed the back of his head.

"r-run!"the male stood up and ran with his tail between his legs.

"what the hell is with him?" Jun asked to himself as the male was missing from his sight. Jun decided to went back home.

"I'm home!" as Jun opened the door, he is greeted by his sister, Miko Kasamatsu. Well, actually not greeted but hit instead. Jun was kicked in his face resulting him to fly 5 metres backwards.

"What the FUUUUUuuuuuuuck?!" Jun screamed loudly, loud enough to be heard by his neighbors.

"Oh, Shut up. You're 5 minutes late!" the young woman spoke while positioning her hands to her waist.

"It's only 5 minutes! 5 Fucking MINUTES!" Jun stood up from the ground and pointed a finger at his sister.

"Erhm, I'm in a bad mood right now so don't piss me off." Miko's face darkened and Jun quietly swallowed his saliva that sits inside his throat, frightened by what will his sister do to him. "Anyways, you got a package today. It's in your room right now." Miko turned around and entered the house then closed the door behind her, leaving her sister outside.

"Hey, how am I going to get the package if you lock me outside?" Jun sweatdropped. The spiky green haired punk stood up and dusted himself, then he walked to the door to enter the house. "Shit it's locked." Jun cursed as he notice the doorknob won't budge at all. "Guess I'll have to take a tour around." Jun sighed and walked to his room's window.

Jun Kasamatsu, a 16 year old student. He lived with his sister ever since their parents died in an accident. Jun grew to be a delinquent and he fights and causes a lot of troubles. Just 3 days ago, his school called his sister to came to school for a little talk. Apparently, Jun was held in the jail for hitting 3 punksters. So, with all the casualities he made, he's forced to attend the Gekkoukan Highschool.

When Jun reached his room, he saw a box right beside his bed. When he opened it, he saw 2 pairs of Gekkoukan Uniforms. "The fuck? What year are you in? 1950?" Jun shook his head as he took out the uniform and immediately put it back to its respective box. "This is the Shittiest luck I'll ever get. Way to go, Gecko-school." Jun pushed the box and started to pack his belongings since he's leaving tomorrow at 5 P.M.

The Next day…..

"You're leaving today right?" Miko asked while taking a bite from her sunny-side egg. They had this custom to eat egg every morning. Jun against this idea at first but he is used by it now. "Yup. I won't get in your way anymore. Isn't that good?" Jun knew that he's acting like an asshole but he just don't care anymore. "Let's see, you're living in a dorm and I'll give you spending money. 10.000 yen per month." That's half of Miko's paycheck.

"have you packed your stuff?" Miko asked as she walked to the counter to make some tea.

"Yeah. Do I really need to wear that half assed uniform? I looked like moron in that." Jun grumbled and went back to his room to kill sometime until it's time to leave.

Afternoon, Train station

It's 5 P.M and the train Jun's waiting almost arrived. He's been playing video games from his Nintendo DS. It's an old model but he's quite enjoying it. Finally the train is here and he stood up from the bench and headed for the train. "whew, it's gonna be a 3 hours ride, huh." Jun muttered to himself and closed his eyes for a while.

"Hello, are you headed to Iwatodai?" a young man with a tuxedo sat across from him and started up a conversation.

"Yeah of course I'm heading for Iwatodai. That's why I'm here right?" Jun looked up to the man's direction. His hair was neatly combed and is wearing spectacles. What bothers him is that the color of his tuxedo is really flashy, blue. The guy's really bothers him so he decided to stick his eyes to the game screen.

Evening Jun's POV

Crap, that's long. It's 8 now and I felt really hungry. So this is Iwatodai, huh. The place's not really crowded but I hate it. Badasses on every corner looking for preys. I saw a restaurant on the way to the dorm and decided to eat for a while. It's the "Hagakure" and the menu intrigued my desire to eat. I stopped by and ordered a Miso ramen. The Noddle was well made and the soup's tasty. I paid for the meal and went to the dorm.

Iwatodai Dorm

The dorm doesn't look all that fancy but the place's wide I must say. The lounge is huge. I heard that the dorm's been renovated but I've never been here before so, I can't compare whether the old one is more comfortable or not. What the hell. Now I'm goin' to sleep. My head feels kind of funny but I also don't know where's my designated room so, I decided to enter random rooms. They are all locked. BITCH! I headed to the 3rd floor and found an unlocked room. Finally! I'm gonna hit the sack. I don't even care to look around the room. I somersaulted to the bed and found that… IT'S FREAKING FLUFFY!

Around midnight

I woke up and have an uneasy feeling, like someone's watching me. **"HI MY LITTLE GREEN FRIEND!"** a voice called out. The voice is dry and hoarse. "FUCK YOU, SIS! YOU CAN'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" I exclaimed and sit up in a swift motion. **"WHO? OF COURSE, I'M NOT YOUR SIS! MY NAME IS-" **Before it said anything else, I did something that I didn't expect. I punched it…..with a random swing. **"OUCH..** **! THAT DIDN'T HURT THOUGH BUT HOW CAN YOU HIT THE LITTLE CUTE SLENDER?"** The voice pouted with slight childishness. I turned and found a huge featureless face staring to my eyes. "DAFUQQQQQQQQ?!"


End file.
